klmfandomcom-20200213-history
Organic
organic is the thirty-third page on Komaeda Love Mail. The page's title is the same as its url, being "organic". Description organic is an interactive game. The background of the page is a gray, two-toned blurry image made of triangular shapes. Centered near the top of the page is a white rectangle with text in it where the game is played. The background music on the page is SHROUDED. The game is in a story format written in second person. The story centers on the player character, who is lost in a desolate landscape, coming upon a small sprout. It is progressed by clicking the text in the white box. Throughout the game there are times where the option to chose between actions is given, resulting in different story paths. There are four possible endings to the game. Story :For the game's transcript, see here. The story begins with the player character noticing a single wilted sprout poking through the cracked earth of the otherwise desolate landscape. The player is given the option to give the plant some water. If the player chooses yes, the character pours some of the little water that is left in their canteen on the plant, feeling compelled to do so. To the character's dismay, the plant gives no reaction. The game then questions if you expected gratitude. If the player chooses no, the text "Of course not. Why would you?" appears, linking to the page sentience. This is the 'correct' ending to the game, and the only one that does not give the option to start the game over. If the player chooses yes to expecting gratitude, the character is incredulous at the idea of a plant expressing emotions to someone. They wonder how long they've been out in the desolate landscape, and if they even know where they are. The player starts to regret giving up the water, wondering if they're already dehydrated. They think about how they should really try to find their way home. The player is then given the option to start over. If the player chooses to not give the plant water, the character reasons that they shouldn't waste their resources on the plant; the plant did nothing to deserve it and has only provided a distraction. They then get the urge to crush it. If the player chooses to crush the plant, the character insults the plant by calling it pathetic and a waste of space, and reasons that by killing it they're doing it a favor by putting it out of its misery. The character enjoys killing it in the moment. After a bit of time they realize that the plant was the last living thing as far as one can see, but find relief in the fact that it's gone now. The player is then given the option to start over. If the player chooses to not crush the plant, the character questions why they would even waste their energy on such a task. They overview their situation: not knowing where they are, having limited resources, and considering whether or not to devote time and energy to a shriveled plant. The character is then disgusted with themself, including the sweat on their body. They worry about how long they've been out in the desolate landscape, and think about how they should really try to find their way home. The player is then given the option to start over. History organic was revealed through a post on November 3, 2016, with the following text: :TRAPPED IN A SHRINE NO WAY OUT :GLORIOUS SUBLIME :THE WALLS BARRICADE MY SOUND The "O" in the word "SOUND" linked to the page. A week later the page was mentioned in an ask sent in by an anonymous user listing the pages they had discovered. Notes *The post immediately after the one revealing organic was a cryptic response (also in all caps) to an ask wondering if the mod who got lost on Halloween got home safely. Considering the topic of organic being someone who is lost, it is very likely the game relates to that particular mod. Category:Pages Category:Games Category:Hydration